


Aftermath of a Crisis

by SteveM



Series: Life after Crisis [1]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: After the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths something's troubling Alex about her little sister. As Kara doesn't seem to want to talk about it Alex calls in a favour from a friend...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Life after Crisis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623199
Comments: 7
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

Alex Danvers was worried. True, a certain low level concern seemed to be her default state these days what being the director of the DEO, trying to figure out how to balance a work life with potential adoption and mom status, managing a relationship that wasn’t exactly straightforward and, of course, looking out for her little sister. But this was different, Kara was different and it was really starting to bother her.

Granted the last few weeks had been far from normal. Given the lives they’d chosen the Danvers sisters tended to endure crises of one form or another on a daily basis but then had come a capital C crisis. Alex sincerely hoped it was *the* capital C crisis as she really didn’t want to go through something like that again. People had died, worlds had died, Alex herself had died along with every sentient being in the multiverse…. all except seven. The Paragons, a safeguard meant to ensure that if the Crisis couldn’t be averted it could at least be endured and reversed.

And they’d done it. Thanks to J’onn giving her back her memories and an edited highlight reel from Kara she knew that those seven, along with whatever Oliver Queen had become at the end, managed to birth a new multiverse, restoring some worlds, combining others to leave them all here, on a new Earth Prime. Not that anyone knew of course, only the Paragons themselves and those who J’onn had restored remembered what had gone before something Alex privately considered to be a good thing. It was hard enough for the heroes who were vaguely used to at least the concept of a multiverse to keep things straight, dropping that sort of knowledge in the minds of normal civilians would likely lead to mass panic.

But all wasn’t right with the world. The large Luthorcorp logo on the floor of the DEO was proof enough of that. Lex Luthor, not only restored to life but seemingly the world’s most beloved humanist…. that alone was a huge problem, doubly so as Lex had made it fairly clear he was still the same rat bastard they’d known on Earth 38. What else had changed that they’d yet to discover? 

Still, all things considered it could have been worse. They could have stayed dead for a kick off. Yet something was clearly wrong when it came to her sister and try as she might Alex couldn’t figure out a way to break through. She’d talked to J’onn who, in turn, had gone to talk to Kara only to meet the same polite but firm refusal to open up. Ordinarily she’d have enlisted Lena Luthor’s help but ever since she’d found out the truth of who Kara was that option was most definitely out. To say she hadn’t taken it well was an understatement of galactic proportions and Alex privately doubted they’d ever really reconcile.

All of which left Alex with a huge problem. Kara insisted she was fine but every sisterly instinct she possessed insisted that whatever was wrong needed to be addressed soon or things would get a lot worse. And so she sat in front of her DEO computer scanning through its database of heroes on this new Earth looking for inspiration. Barry Allen was an obvious candidate but something told her that he wasn’t the right answer to this particular problem. Sara Lance was busy dealing with her own grief and Alex didn’t want to lay more troubles at her door. And then a familiar name caught her eye and a quiet but insistent voice murmured approval in the back of her mind. With a grin Alex reached for her phone while flicking through the data record for a number…

Kara Danvers sighed and lazily spiralled higher into the sky over the financial district of National City. It had been a good night really. Fairly quiet as far as criminal activity went and the one robbery that someone was stupid enough to try had coincidentally been almost directly under her when the alarm went off. A brief smile flickered across her face at the mental image of the shocked criminal crew as she’d casually walked in through the hole they’d smashed with their truck and just raised an eyebrow. At least this lot were smart enough not to try and fight back, instead surrendering immediately to the point of tying themselves up while they waited for the police.

With the city so peaceful she’d been able to help out with some other, smaller problems that she might otherwise have had to pass by. A young family wrestling with a flat tyre and a broken jack had been somewhat surprised to have their car carefully lifted into the air by the Girl of Steel while they changed the wheel. A retired couple struggling to stop a torrent of water flooding their basement couldn’t quite believe their eyes when she’d welded the pipe back together then formed a one woman bucket chain to empty out the mess. And a ten year old girl falling from her treehouse after her parents had called her in for bed had been beside herself when Kara had caught her and given her a quick lap or two of the garden to cheer her up. 

In truth those ‘little’ things were some of her most treasured moments. As much as she took pride in helping keep her city safe the personal ways she could help somehow felt more… special. Made more of a connection and helped keep her grounded to this world. Yet now it all felt a bit more hollow than it had. And so she floated up and slipped into her perch on top of the first National City bank. It was the tallest building in the city and had a long steel mast on top specifically to make sure it took that record. At its highest point the mast flared out to a small platform, maybe ten foot across to give space for the lights necessary for aircraft safety if any were buzzing the skyline. It was about as private a place as the city offered and the views were to die for.

The view… Kara knew National City like the back of her hand, every street and alley etched into her mind. Some days it felt like there wasn’t an inch of the city she hadn’t stopped some villain in. But now things were different. Now…

She lifted her eyes to look across the bay and saw the lights of Central City winking back at her. That was very definitely new, in her world Central City had existed but a thousand miles east and most definitely without the Flash and his team living in it. Not that she minded that of course, quite the opposite. While Barry could drive her crazy occasionally she practically considered him a brother at this point and not having to jump dimensions to catch up over Big Belly Burger was a definite plus point. But still…

“Now that’s a hell of a view”

Kara damn near jumped out of her skin as the words were whispered in her ear. She spun around, fists raised ready to fight, eyes glowing red, cape flying out behind her in the breeze of her own movement.

“Okay, I take that back… THAT’S a hell of a view.” Batwoman was standing casually on the platform, the bright red wig flicking in the wind and a truly wicked smile on her lips. She ran her eyes up and down the battle-ready Kryptonian and laughed at the mix of surprise and the usual embarrassed blush Kara Danvers always seemed to get whenever someone resorted to blatant flirting.

“What… how did you….?” Kara spluttered, relaxing and letting her heat vision die down.

“Sneak up on you?” Kara nodded, still trying to get over the shock. “No idea, guess you must be distracted.”

Kara sighed and nodded, not really able to argue the point. “Just a bit, yeah. Do I dare ask why you’re in town?”

“Oh, big trouble I’m afraid.” Batwoman replied with a mock serious look. “Seems there’s one of the most powerful beings in the universe acting weird and wigging everyone out. Could be a huge problem….:

“Alex called you didn’t she?”

“How’d you guess?” 

“And you came because…”

“Because I’m worried about my best friend slash awesome crime fighting partner? And because I just can’t say no to Alex’s haircut?”

“That’s my sister, remember? And she’s spoken for at present…”

“Oh I know, and Kelly’s a lucky… she’s lucky.” Batwoman quickly swallowed her first thought at Kara’s glare. “Doesn’t change the fact that Alex is pretty much a lesbian fantasy come to life.”

Despite herself Kara gave a small smile, appreciating the compliment paid to her sister and actually agreeing with it. 

“Of course that’s something that the Danvers sisters seem to specialise in…” Batwoman murmured quietly enough so that Kara could only catch the words thanks to her super hearing. She couldn’t keep the look of shock off her face so quickly changed the topic.

“So this is the part where you say you’re here for me if I want to talk?”

“Actually no.” Kara blinked, surprised, and then noticed the look being thrown her way. Suddenly the Bat was gone and it was Kate Kane looking through the cowl at her. 

“This is the part where I say if you want to talk… come find me!” Kate winked then tossed a smoke pellet down to the roof. Kara instinctively switched to her x-ray vision only to find the smoke had a fine dusting of lead particles mixed in, throwing her off just enough not to be able to see her target clearly. She heard the flutter of a cape then something metal hit her on the bridge of her nose. She grabbed it before it could fall away and saw, with no real surprise, that it was a black and red batarang. 

Suddenly she felt her heart race and hurled herself off the platform in pursuit. Once she cleared the smoke she could see Batwoman free falling a hundred foot down, her body pulled in to lend her more speed. Suddenly the cape flared and she shot away from the building almost at right angles to her previous descent, gliding easily between the tall glass and steel monuments to decadence. Kara laughed and set off in pursuit, lost in the joy of the game.

Round and round they spiralled, Kate keeping her movements random and making sure never to let Kara get a straight line run at her, forcing her to temper her phenomenal speed lest she overshoot and end up in another state. As they neared the ground Kate spotted a building under construction and started working towards it, aware that Kara was practically within grabbing range of her boots. Just as she felt a fingertip brush the back of her calf Kate let her arms drop, the cape wrapping around her and as she started to fall she fired a grapple into the maze of steel beams. She was jerked away from the startled Supergirl, landing smoothly and running through the skeletal structure of the skyscraper. Twisting left and right across the narrow walkways she burst out of the building almost ninety degrees to the right from where she’d entered and started falling towards a park a couple of dozen floors below.

Only she didn’t fall, instead she was flying as soft, strong arms wrapped around her and carried her up, bridal style into the sky. She glanced up to see a look of triumph on Kara’s face along with something… something else, something Kate had to fight very hard not to smirk about. Instead she simply enjoyed the ride, the feel of both soaring through the air and the warmth of Kara’s body bleeding through the batsuit making it the most pleasant flight she could remember.

Kara set down on the roof of the CatCo building, figuring it was a fairly safe spot to have a quick talk without giving anything away about who either woman really was. She sensed, just for an instant, some reluctance from her passenger to move away from her but surely she was imagining that? To her surprise there was a brief flash of light and the click of a shutter then Kate was handing her a phone with the newly-taken photo on display.

“Now that’s more like the Kara I know…” Kate said with a knowing cockiness in her voice. Kara glanced down and saw herself looking back, a little startled but with an unmistakable and genuine smile plastered on her face. She laughed and held her hands up.

“Okay, okay, I give in. I do want to talk if you’re willing to listen.”

“To you? Always.” Kate replied. “But first how about we ditch the work clothes and get some privacy? I’ve got a room in the National City Hilton, we can order room service….”

“Sounds perfect! Want a lift?” Kara couldn’t help but chuckle as Kate immediately jumped back into her arms then blushed as she felt soft lips brush her cheek.

“Beats the hell out of an Uber.” Kate whispered and suddenly Kara found herself having to resist the temptation to break the sound barrier on her way across town.


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out that Kate’s definition of “a room” and Kara’s differed somewhat. For Kara a hotel room was usually a small box with a bed, bathroom and desk, possibly with complimentary coffee making facilities thrown in. Kate seemed to think it was more the entire top floor of the hotel.

“Now you’re just showing off!” Kara joked as they settled down on a couch with their food order filling the low table in front of them.

“A little, yeah.” Kate admitted. “But the balcony’s handy if I need to step out and I wanted to impress you.”

“Well you definitely did that!” Kara looked around somewhat enviously. “Any chance you could buy CatCo so I can expense this sort of thing when I’m on assignment.”

“Let me know the next time they’re looking to sell it.” Kate said and Kara blinked in surprise.

“You’re… you’re actually serious about that aren’t you?”

“Pretty much, yeah. I mean it’s a decent business, turns a profit and has award winning reporters who look great in glasses, what’s not to like?” As Kara blushed Kate decided it was time to change the topic. “And now that’s settled… what’s really bothering you Kara?”

She hated to push like this, would much rather wait until this remarkable woman felt ready to talk on her own terms. But Alex had been right, there was clearly something amiss and if Kara had kept it to herself this long a more direct approach felt like the only option open to her. To her relief she saw the blonde sag slightly as she let go of whatever fight had been ragging inside her.

“Okay, fine, you’re right and I do need to talk this through it’s just… not likely to make much sense.”

“I have to be ready to deal with exploding, wind-up penguins. Sense is relative.” Kate slid a little closer, placing a hand on Kara’s knee. “Take your time and don’t worry about it.”

“It’s this place, this world I mean!” The words rushed out and it was as if a dam had burst inside Kara. “Everyone’s walking around as if everything’s normal, as if this is how it’s always been. And those that know better, that remember what happened, they’re treating it as if we won! But it’s not my Earth, or yours, because… because I failed. Because I let it happen again! All these powers and I let it happen again!” 

Kara let out a sob as tears started to fall and Kate pulled her into a hug, wrapping her arms around the Girl of Steel as she felt the tears start to soak her t-shirt.

“Everything’s gone Kate! Everything I knew, everything I loved died. And I had to watch, had to live past it, had to stay strong and keep fighting when I…. I….. “ Words failed her and Kara’s whole body shook from crying. 

Kate’s mind raced, trying to understand and get ahead of the conversation. If she could just work it out maybe she could help… and all of a sudden realisation hit her. She stroked Kara’s hair soothingly, trying to ease her suffering while knowing her next words would likely make it worse.

“When you wanted to die with them?” She said softly and she felt the body in her arms tense…. 

“Y… yes…” The word was a choked sob as Kara nodded agreement. “Just… just seven of us left, nothing else outside our few rooms… I wanted to… to fly off, to just, just end it.”

“But you didn’t…” Kate whispered and felt another shudder pass through her friend.

“No and look what happened! Everyone’s still gone and I’m walking around with their ghosts!” The words were almost spat from Kara’s lips, nothing but anger behind them. “Every single person I see is just a reminder of the thousand of versions I let die!”

Kate didn’t reply, letting the anger and pain play out. Kara shifted, almost lying on top of her, arms clutching around her neck as she buried her face into Kate’s shoulder. Kate, in turn, let her hands work on Kara’s back, smooth strokes and small circles, trying to bring comfort where she could and knowing just how small a thing that was right now.

Eventually Kara had cried herself out and she slowly pulled back, sniffling and red-eyed. Kate reached behind the sofa and snagged a box of tissue from an end table, passing them over with a weak smile. 

“Bet you wish you hadn’t asked.” Kara said quietly as she started cleaning the remnants of her tears from her face.

“Never think that!” Kate replied and there was a sharp edge to her words that Kara hadn’t been expecting. “We’re friends Kara, good ones I’d like to think, and you can talk to me about anything you need to, okay?”

“Thanks.” Kara said quietly. “I… that means a lot. It really does.”

Kate hesitated, wondering how best to do this. “So… do you want me to talk or would listening be the better bet here?”

Kara laughed despite herself and waved a hand in Kate’s direction. “Talk. Please.”

Kate drew a deep breath and looked straight into those blue eyes. “I’m assuming you didn’t want to talk to anyone else as they might not react well to…. well, any of that?”

Kara nodded, gulping back a fresh sob. 

“Well for what it’s worth I do understand, at least a little. When I thought I’d lost Beth in that accident, when I thought it was my fault… I damn near killed myself trying to find her. Even now I’m not sure how much of that was being determined to find her or hoping I’d just try so hard I… I joined her one way or the other.”

Kate reached out and gently pulled Kara’s right hand between both of hers. “Kara… I can’t imagine what you’ve gone through in your life. To see and endure what you have… I think it would have broken most people. To come through it with such conviction in… in people, in their inherent goodness… I’m in awe of that part of you. But you seem to think that’s who you have to be all the time, that if you bend or break, even for a moment, that you’ve failed!”

“You may be a god walking amongst mortals but whether you’re Danvers, Zor-El or Supergirl you’re still allowed to be flawed, to fall and struggle occasionally like the rest of us!” Kara’s eyes were suddenly wet with fresh tears but there was something different in her face, a softness and understanding that hadn’t been there before. “And when you do we’ll be here to help you back up if you need us to!”

Kate paused, wondering how best to put it. “Look, I can’t promise you you’ll never get hurt like that again. God I wish I could but that’s not how the world works. But I can promise you’ll never have to go through it alone, not so long as I’m around.” 

Another pause, gathering her thoughts for the tough part. “As for failing Earth 38… you did everything you could Kara! And even then you weren’t given the choice to leave, the Monitor made that decision for you.” She nodded her head towards the huge picture window and the city beyond. “You’re right, in a way, this isn’t my world or yours. It’s a brand new one and…”

Kate broke off with a sharp look as the final piece of understanding dawned. “That’s it isn’t it? The thought of having to start over, find out what this world is after doing it all before?”

“Yes.” Kara whispered and tried to turn away in shame only for Kate to snag her chin and gently guide her head back towards her.

“Hey, no, it’s okay to be scared about that, really it is!” Kate insisted. “To tell you the truth I’ve been feeling that way ever since I put on the cowl.” 

“You hide it well.” Kara said with a shaky smile.

“It’s my stubborn streak, mustn’t let the world think Kate Kane can’t do something!” She replied with a smirk tinged with sadness before refocusing on the immediate problem. 

“So I’ll make you a deal, Kara Zor-El. No matter what awaits us in this brave new world let’s meet it together!”

Kara laughed and for the first time since she’d started opening up it was the familiar warm sound that always made Kate’s heart skip a beat. “Even if it involves people thinking you’re straight?”

“Oh you heard about that huh?” Kate groaned. “Next time I see that guy I’m going to have to grapple him into the rafters just to make sure no-one snaps an out of context selfie or something!”

“Batwoman ties up handsome cop for kinky upside down sex romp!” Kara ‘quoted’ as she pretended to lay out the article. “Rest of police force insanely jealous.”

“Don’t make me throw a Batarang at you!” Kate warned with a glare but Kara was on a roll.

“Knowing you you probably would fuck him upside down in a belfry somewhere! Well, if he were a she of course. How does that work, I mean, the blood’s going to rush to your head pretty quickly and you don’t strike me as a quick fumble and done kinda bat… hey!” The last was in response to a cushion bouncing off her cheek and Kate shrugged.

“Batarang’s are in the bedroom, that’s the best I could do.”

The two looked at each other for a moment then collapsed with laughter. Kara in particular was laughing just as hard as she’d been crying, her body still looking for a release for the whirlwind of emotions inside her. She didn’t catch her breath until she’d collapsed off the couch, her head resting on Kate’s thigh.

“You okay?” Kate asked, a hand stroking the nape of Kara’s neck and sending small shivers down her spine with every pass.

“Yeah. Yeah I think I am. Or will be, anyway. Thank you!”

“Glad to help. Uh, I do have one small favour to ask though.”

“Anything.” Kara said, rolling to her knees, looking up at Kate with fresh strength burning in her eyes.

“Uh, as wonderful as it is could you, perhaps, not kneel in front of me like that? I’m trying to be a good friend here and you’re really not making it easy….” Kate confessed, biting her lip to try and force back the thoughts of what she’d like a kneeling Supergirl to do to her.

Kara blushed and went to move…. Then stopped and thought about what had just been said. 

“What makes you think that’d mean you were a bad friend?” She asked quietly and she could hear Kate’s pulse quicken, the tiny groan as she fought back her instincts.

“Well because you’re hurting right now and I really shouldn’t be thinking about… about…. About what I’m thinking about. Because I came here to help and that wouldn’t. Because you need a friend much more than a horny girl with a crush! And, oh yeah, also you’re straight!”

“Says who?” Kara replied matter of factly and Kate gaped at her in shock. “I’m an alien, remember? The gender politics you’re working through in your society were solved centuries ago on Krypton. For us love and intimacy are something to be celebrated whoever they’re with, no hangups about the sex of your partner.”

“Oh…” Kate’s voice wavered as she tried to process that information and treat it as anything other than an invitation. This wasn’t why she was here, sure as hell wasn’t why Alex had called her up and asked for her help! 

“Besides which you’ve already helped. More than you know! And I really, really appreciate that Kate, I’ve been a mess trying to deal with this on my own for weeks, an hour talking to you and it’s all clear! All of it… especially this…”

Without warning Kara launched herself at Kate, moving so quickly she blurred as in one smooth move she went from kneeling in front of the other woman to having her wrapped up in an embrace as she kissed her. It wasn’t the best kiss she’d ever given, there was too much emotion and way too much nervousness to let her really concentrate, but the passion was clear and Kate eagerly kissed back, revelling in the moment in case it was the only one she ever had.

As they burst apart for air Kate went to talk only to find Kara placing a single finger against her lips, asking her to stay silent.

“Kate, it’s okay, I know what I’m doing. This isn’t grief or loss this is… this is wanting to start something new. To move on. To let go of it all, even if just for now. And I can think of no-one I’d rather do that with than you.”

The finger slipped away and for a long moment Kate stared up at the beautiful blonde above her. “Kara… “ She wanted to protest, knew she probably should stop this but that she wasn’t going to. Kara was making her wishes crystal clear and Kate didn’t think there was anyone, human or alien on the planet who could say no to that. “You’re sure?” She whispered, a hand caressing Kara’s cheek.

“More than anything.” Kara replied, turning to shower the offered palm with quick, warm kisses. “Ever since I first saw you in Wayne Tower. Then I snuck a peak under that batsuit and you’ve been all I can fantasise about!”

Kate swallowed hard, her usual way with words deserting her momentarily in the face of Kara’s obvious desire. “Well… I might not have x-ray vision but even fully clothed I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw the police report!”

Kara laughed. “Let me guess, bars and handcuffs turn you on?”

“When someone as beautiful as you is involved, very much so, yes.”

“Noted…” Kara replied with a grin that shattered Kate’s misgivings as easily as the kiss that followed burned down her remaining self-control. Now that the initial nerves were gone Kara was acting on instinct and Kate groaned as the sheer passion in the woman flooded over her. Without thinking Kate grabbed Kara’s wrists and twisted, turning her over so that they swapped places with Kate firmly on top and kissing the blonde goddess below her almost savagely. It wasn’t until they broke apart panting for air that Kate realised that the only way she could have done such a thing was if Kara had wanted her to.

Their eyes met and Kate saw confirmation in the knowing look staring back at her. She still had her hands wrapped around Kara’s wrists and was shocked when slowly, inexorably, Kara moved her arms above her head, dragging Kate’s hands with her until there Kate was fully holding her down against the leather.

Kate wanted to ask if Kara was sure about this, if she really wanted to give up control so easily, if she didn’t want to take things easy the first time… or even if she wanted this to be the first time. She opened her mouth and froze as realisation flooded through her. This was Supergirl. There was no Kryptonite here or a red sun. She had her full power available and she was choosing, very deliberately, to put her trust in Kate. If she wanted this to stop then it would. 

Instead of talking Kate dipped down and savaged Kara’s neck. It was, in some ways, a most disconcerting sensation as she gave love bites hard enough to suck blood only to see that perfect skin unmarked when she drew back. Not that she cared as Kara was moaning and writhing at every attack as if it was the best sensation in the world and every last sound seemed to arrow straight through Kate and stoke the fire raging within her. 

All of which left Kate with a dilemma. On the one hand she wanted to make this a spectacular experience for Kara especially if, as she suspected, this was her first time with a woman. On the other they were both burning so hot right now that any thought of slow, tantalising build-ups or long foreplay was definitely out. Still holding Kara’s hands above her head Kate slipped a leg up between those gorgeous thighs and drank in the sight of Kara’s mouth dropping open, her eyes rolling back at the feeling of another woman pressed up into her crotch.

“Kara…” Kate said and was shocked to hear her own voice, so husky with desire she almost didn’t recognise it! “Want to cum?” She asked and instantly Kara nodded agreement. “Later I’ll take you to heaven and back, I promise, but right now I just want to fuck you!” 

“I’m… all yours.” Kara panted, writhing against Kate’s leg as she tried to resist the terrible temptation to flip Kate over and do the same to her.

“Okay, hold still!” Kate reached out and tore off Kara’s white t-shirt then snapped open her jeans and pulled them off the impossibly enticing curves that awaited her. The lack of underwear made things easier and as soon as she was done she was back on top of her new lover, holding her down and kissing her urgently while the blonde moaned into her mouth.

“You… are over-dressed!” Kara gasped as they once again came up for air. Before Kate could reply Kara let her heat vision lance out with incredible precision, cutting away Kate’s clothes so quickly they seemed to simply fall off all at once, leaving both of them naked and staring at the other, drinking in the sight.

“Oh… the hell with it!” Kate said as she felt the last bit of self control slip away. Spinning she straddled Supergirl’s head, lowering her pussy down to Kara’s waiting and eager mouth even as she slipped her face between alien legs. To her relief everything looked as she’d expect it to and she dove in, lashing Kara’s clit as she slipped two fingers inside her. Kara mirrored the move and both women cried out in delight. 

Kara was clearly paying attention and every time that Kate did something new and different Kara would mirror it a moment later. They quickly found themselves racing towards their inevitable climax but neither was in the mood to take things easy. Instead the pace quickened and Kate gasped as, without prompting from her, a third finger slid inside her and filled her up. She started to shake and her cries buzzed Kara’s clit. Together they shot over the edge and found blissful release, their orgasms hitting virtually simultaneously and each finding themselves covered with the other’s essence. 

The small part of Kate that was still capable of rational thought had assumed this would be a one and done, at least for now. Both of them had been so turned on that first release would likely wipe them out. To her surprise and delight that turned out not to be the case. Instead of flagging both women seemed to draw strength from not only their pleasure but the reactions of the other and kept going. Kate lost count of her orgasms, lost count of Kara’s and the world just dissolved into Kara’s body writhing under her even as Kate bucked and shook from her own pleasure.

Finally, reluctantly, they both slowed, Kate collapsing on top of Kara before easing herself around to lie face to face with her new lover. Kara brought her arms down and around Kate, embracing her tightly then ever so gently floating them both up and through the penthouse suite to the bed where they snuggled together under the blankets, silk sheets a soothing coolness against their sweat-soaked skin.

“So…. Feel better?” Kate asked sleepily and Kara laughed, nuzzling Kate’s neck as her hands glided over washboard abs. 

“Oh so much better.” She hesitated then figured this was not the time for subtlety. “I assume you’re saving the upside down bat sex for the next time?”

“Time after that.” Kate replied with a grin as she ran a hand over Kara’s ass, marvelling at the smoothness of the skin, how perfect this woman really was. “Next time it’s sex in the clouds, don’t want you getting lazy on me!”

“Never happen….” Kara assured her. “Sure you want a next time?”

“Next and every time would do me just fine.” Kate sighed happily then started as she realised what she’d just said. “Huh….. well there’s a first.”

“Hmm?”

“I normally wait until at least the third date before saying something that dorky.” Kate covered, slightly shocked at how strongly she felt about Kara Danvers.

“Well technically, if you count Elseworlds and Crisis….” Kara teased and Kate sighed, twisting to face her.

“You’re going to be trouble aren’t you?”

“Some, yes. But I promise I’ll make up for it!” Kara said teasingly as her hand slipped between Kate’s legs and the Gotham billionaire realised she wasn’t *that* tired after all…


	3. Chapter 3

The two women sat side by side on the balcony, National City stretching out before them bathed in the early morning sunshine. The remains of a substantial breakfast lay on a table to their right and a sense of comfortable peace seemed to be wrapped around them both.

“You know, I had thought we could watch the sunrise together.” Kate commented into the silence.

“Next time.” Kara promised before chuckling. “Well… next time providing you don’t wear us both out again!”

“Me?” Kate said with mock indignation. “I’m not the super powered alien who couldn’t stop having orgasm upon orgasm!” The last was delivered with a theatrical hand to the forehead and scandalised look which bounced straight off Kara’s knowing smirk.

“True, you’re the normal human who matched the super powered alien every step of the way!” Kara laughed as Kate stuck her tongue out in a gesture that was both childish and, somehow, incredibly endearing. Maybe the way her eyes sparkled in the sun had something to do with it, Kara thought. 

“Actually, that does lead me to a question, if I may?” Kate said and Kara noticed the slightly nervous edge to her voice with surprise.

“I think we’re a long way past asking permission for that sort of thing.” She said gently, reaching over to hold Kate’s hand. “Ask away.”

“Well…. It suddenly struck me this morning that I’ve got no idea where your limits are when it comes to sex.” Kate noticed the rather confused look and rushed on. “I mean, up until last night I’d no idea Krypton had been so, uh, advanced when it came to loving who you want to love. And I’ll be honest there’s all sorts of things I ‘d love to show you but really don’t want to do something that’s completely taboo for you or that you’re just not into.”

Kara thought for a moment then answered the question with one of her own. “Well…. What sort of thing did you have in mind?”

Kate hesitated, mind racing with possibilities and wondering how far to push. She settled on something classic but not too far over any line she knew about.

“Having you tied down in spanking position springs to mind.” She admitted carefully before quickly adding. “Mostly because you’ve got the perfect ass for it.”

“Hmm… you know I wouldn’t actually be able to feel it, right?” Kara said with a small smile.

“Details details.” Kate teased, her mouth suddenly dry. She hadn’t said no after all… “So, what do you think?”

Kara paused for a few seconds, mostly to let the anticipation build, then slid out of her chair, turned and came towards Kate on her hands and knees, crawling over her lap and presenting her denim-clad ass for consideration.

“I could certainly try it.” Kara purred, trying desperately not to laugh as she heard Kate’s heart race, saw the telltale twitches of her friend and… yes, lover try to keep herself under control. She felt a hand caress her cheeks but as the muscles tensed to swing Kara shifted at lightning speed, moving from lying in her lap to straddling the brunette, cupping her face in her hands as she dove in for a sweet, tender kiss.

“Something to motivate you to come back to National City…” Kara said with a smirk as Kate tried to form words. One more wiggle of her hips and Kara floated up, pulling her glasses away dramatically and enjoying the sight of Kate drinking her in as her Supersuit formed around her. 

“I might just move here!” Kate said in a slightly stunned voice.

“Don’t you dare, Gotham needs Batwoman and I can get there in, oh, five minutes or less.” Kara said.

Kate sighed and nodded. “I know, I know but damn….”

There was a sudden squeal of sirens from somewhere off to the west and Kara smiled apologetically. “I think that’s my cue.”

“Up, up and away!” Kate agreed and watched the beautiful blonde streak away until she was lost to view amongst the buildings of the city.

Shaking herself from her private thoughts Kate pulled out her phone and dialled Alex Danvers.

“Hey Alex, hope I didn’t wake you?”

“No, you missed by about thirty minutes. How’d it go?”

“It went, uh, well.” Kate winced at the giveaway hitch in her voice but plowed ahead. “Think she got a lot off her chest at least, though don’t expect her to be back to normal right away.”

“How bad was it?”

“Let’s say you were right to call me.”

“Well thanks for coming so quickly.” Kate bit back a ‘that’s what she said’ joke and thanked any gods that happened to be listening she hadn’t made this a video call. 

“Of course, any time. Not just for Kara either by the way, if you ever need anything just shout, okay?”

“I might just take you up on that.” Alex promised, surprised but grateful to hear the offer. The brief time she’d had to get to know Kate during the Crisis had shown there was definitely someone worth getting to know there and having another out and very proud lesbian to talk to would be more than nice. “You know that goes both ways right?”

Kate grinned as an evil thought struck her. “Appreciated and as a matter of fact there is something you might be able to help me with. You wouldn’t happen to have a red sun projector hanging around I can borrow, by any chance? Think it’d really help Kara…. work through her issues.”

On the other end of the line Alex rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide the smile. She’d been pretty sure that something had happened just from the tone of Kate’s voice but any lingering doubts had just been blown away. This was certainly going to make their next Sister Night interesting she thought as she stifled a laugh before replying.

“I’ll see what I can do….”


End file.
